


Nurse Grogu

by krislynrose



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Parent Din Djarin, Grogu | Baby Yoda Needs a Hug, Healers, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Grogu | Baby Yoda, Sick Character, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krislynrose/pseuds/krislynrose
Summary: Stella gets sick and Grogu thinks he might know why.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	Nurse Grogu

**Author's Note:**

> *I only own Stella.*

Grogu woke up, and the first thing he heard was Stella vomiting in the bathroom, followed by heavy footsteps heading towards the bathroom.

"Stella, are you sure you're alright?" he heard Mando ask.

"I'm fine. I usually get better afterwards," Stella said, before throwing up again.

"Love, this is the third day I heard you throwing up. You need to see a healer," Mando told her.

The Child jumped out of his bed and walked to the bathroom to see Stella kneeling in front of the toilet, with Mando holding her silver hair. He made a whimper, causing his adoptive parents to look at him.

"Hey, Kiddo," Stella managed with a weak smile after she flushed the toilet.

Grogu made another whimpering sound, slowly approaching them.

"Believe me, Kid. I've been telling her to see the healer, but she won't," Mando said to his son.

"As I said, I get better after puking. And I think I'm ok now," Stella said, about to stand up, only for Grogu to lay on her lap and look at her with worried eyes. "Aw, Baby! I promise you, I'm ok now," she cooed, gently patting his head.

Grogu then sat up on his mother's lap and gently placed a hand on her stomach. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Kid, what are you- oh," Mando said.

"What? What's wrong?" Stella asked.

" _Cyar'ika_ , Grogu thinks you might be pregnant," Mando told her.

"But we were careful," Stella said, surprised.

"I know. But it also is a possibility that maybe it could be something else. That's why we're taking you to a healer, and we are going now," Mando said as he gently helped Stella up.

* * *

"Hello, Stella. So what seems to be the problem?" the healer asked the younger female.

"Throwing up in the morning for three days, although I feel fine throughout the day," Stella explained.

"Are you sexually active?" the healer asked.

Mando immediately covered Grogu's ears, and the Child started squirming.

"Yes," Stella said sheepishly.

"It's ok. There's nothing to be ashamed of," the healer assured her. "When was your last menstrual cycle?" she asked.

Stella thought of it for awhile. "Oh no," she mumbled. "I honestly can't remember," she said.

"It's ok, dear. I'm going to run a few tests," the healer said.

Stella nodded and combed her fingers through her hair.

* * *

"Stella, it's going to be ok," Mando assured her, holding her hand.

"Miss Stella?" the healer called out as she entered the room.

"Yes?" Stella responded.

"I have your results. You're pregnant. 12 weeks along," the healer told her. "I'll see you for your next appointment next week," she added, gently patting Stella's knee.

"Ok, thank you. See you next week," Stella said. She stood up and walked out of the room, with Mando following behind holding Grogu in his arms.

The walk from the healers to their house was only 5 minutes.

"Are you hungry?" Mando asked Stella as he put Grogu down and removed his helmet.

"Kind of," Stella told him.

"We'll make you something to eat. Come on, Buddy. Let's go make some food for your Mommy and little brother or sister, and for you, of course," Mando said, gesturing for Grogu to follow him to the kitchen.

A minute later, Grogu walked back to the living room with a glass of water in his hands.

"Wa," Grogu cooed, giving Stella the water.

"Thank you, Baby," Stella said, taking the water and gently pinching Grogu's cheek.

The Child then climbed on his mother's lap and gently placed his hand on her stomach.

"Your little brother or sister is in here," Stella said, placing her hand next to Grogu's. She took a sip of water before placing the glass on the table next to the couch.

"Food will be ready in about 20 minutes," Mando said as he entered the living room and took a seat next to Stella. "How are you feeling?" he asked, placing his hand on her stomach.

"I'm alright. Just tired and hungry," Stella told him.

"It'll be done soon, don't worry," Mando assured her. He then knelt down in front of her, his hand still on her stomach. "Hello, _ad'ika_. I'm your Daddy. Your Mommy, big brother, and I already love you so much, and we can't wait to meet you. Now, don't give Mommy a hard time, ok? She'll be carrying you for 9 months and bringing you into this world," he said to their unborn child. "We love you, and we already want to hold you in our arms," he added, gently kissing Stella's stomach.

Grogu rested his cheek on Stella's stomach, his way of communicating with the baby, before cooing happily.

"Grogu, you're actually helping me get better!" Stella squealed.

Mando and Grogu both looked at her, slightly confused.

Stella looked at them and laughed gently. "I was starting to feel a bit nauseous again, but when Grogu placed his hand on my stomach, I was getting better again. It's kind of like a magic touch," she explained.

"Kid, Mommy and Daddy want to let you know that we still love you. Don't ever think that we're replacing you with the new baby. We love you all the same," Mando assured his son.

The Child smiled and continued "communicating" with the unborn baby.

"See? I'm not nauseous anymore. Thanks, Nurse Grogu," Stella said.

"Yeah, good job, Nurse Grogu," Mando said, kissing his son's forehead.

Grogu cooed happily at his new nickname. He was already excited to meet his new sibling, who won't be born for awhile.


End file.
